Mathématiques amour
by MilaStardust
Summary: Em uma noite inspirada pelo romantismo francês do Chez Francee, Logan e Camille se veem com esperanças de viver uma história de amor digna das melhores peças de romance. Baseado em Big Time Double Date.


Mathématiques amour

Depois de sair do Chez Francee e de verificar que Gustavo não riria explodir, Logan se despediu do pessoal que entrou na limusine oferecida pelo restaurante ( eles não quiseram ir no carro do Gustavo, ele provavelmente os expulsaria no meio do caminho), mas quando Camille fez menção de entrar também, Logan segurou sua mão e pediu que ela ficasse mais um pouco. Kendall entendeu que provavelmente teria de explicar a mãe sobre a ausência de um deles, mas fechou a porta mesmo assim, deixando-os a sós na calçada.

Agora, eles estavam andando de mãos dadas pela avenida, enquanto carros passavam correndo, com motoristas cansados de mais um dia agitado em Los Angeles. Camille sentia a brisa batendo em seu rosto e Logan a observava fechar os olhos, enquanto seus cabelos voavam ao redor de seu rosto. Ela estava realmente maravilhosa essa noite.

Por quê eles haviam brigado mesmo? Logan se perguntou. Para falar a verdade, ele nem se lembrava. Ou ligava. Ele não sabia,mas ela também estava pensando a mesma coisa quando segurou a mão dele mais forte, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Logan não entendeu o porquê dela estar tão calada, mas pensou que ela provavelmente queria apenas "curtir o momento", como ele mesmo havia dito uma vez. Mas, ah, que bobagem! Ele queria vê-la rir.

- O que estava pensando quando aceitou sair com o Jett ? – Perguntou. – Quer dizer, ele é o Jett !

Camille riu do comentário e ficou mais linda ao fazer isso, assim como ele previu.

- Na verdade, eu não estava pensando. Você sabe que às vezes eu faço as coisas por impulso, eu não consigo evitar.

- Mania de improviso do teatro? – Ele perguntou e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Talvez. – Ela disse

- Sabia que você é muito dramática às vezes ? – Ele disse.

- Sabia que você é muito certinho às vezes? – Ela rebateu.

Ele levantou as mãos em rendição e ela deu um soquinho de brincadeira no ombro dele.

- Ei ! – Ele disse, vendo ela gargalhar, arrancando um sorriso dele também. Ela a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

- Mas você é a minha rainha.

- Rainha do Drama ? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo, nerd.

- Ei, eu já falei que eu não disse isso!

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu enquanto caminhavam abraçados. –Eu estou brincando, seu bobo.

- Ah – Ele disse – Eu esqueci que você fica atuando a toda hora.

- Eu não fico atuando toda hora ! – Ela parou de andar e se virou para olhar para ele, que envolveu sua cintura com as mãos. – Eu não estou atuando quando eu digo que amo você.

Logan foi pego de surpresa. A maioria dos garotos ,estatisticamente falando, se sentem inseguros quando uma garota diz que os ama. Mas ele não queria mais se basear em pesquisas.

- E você ? – Camille perguntou. Logan congelou. Será que ela iria perguntar se ele a amava também? – O que estava pensando quando chamou aquela garota para sair? Conseguir uma irmã gêmea?

Ele sorriu.

- Bem, eu..só estava procurando a garota perfeita.

- Não existe nada perfeito. – Ela disse, enquanto caminhavam devagar. – Mas e então?

- Então o quê?

- A que conclusão você chegou? Ela era perfeita?

- Não. – Logan disse. – Nem um pouco.

- Mas ela era tão certinha...- Camille disse com um leve tom de ironia na voz. – Pensei que iria achar que ela fosse perfeita pra você.

- Ela não era. – Logan respondeu.

Camille olhou para ele e ele se viu incapaz de caminhar outra vez.

- Posso perguntar por que ?

Ele respondeu sem hesitar:

- Porque ela não era você.

Camille piscou algumas vezes quando ele disse isso. Logo ela que gostava do inesperado...havia sido pega em seu próprio jogo. E adorou aquilo.

Os olhos dele se demoraram nos dela. Não havia mais porque prolongar. Os dois sabiam o que viria a seguir.

Aquele foi o beijo mais doce que Camille já havia recebido. Dessa vez, eles não se beijaram como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Mas como se o mundo tivesse parado apenas para que pudessem ficar ali juntos, por mais tempo, com as luzes de uma cidade apressada e linda iluminando seus rostos.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, já passava da meia noite. O Sr. Bitters estava sentado no saguão, vestindo um pijama listrado e devorando uma pipoca de micro-ondas. Sua expressão era mau humorada.

- Da próxima vez que ficarem fora até tarde, eu vou trancar as portas e deixá-los na rua! Meu expediente acabou há duas horas e eu não estou ganhando gorjeta para ficar esperando moleques. – Ele se levantou. – Tenham uma ótima noite.

- Muito obrigado – Logan disse. – Mas acho que não tem como essa noite ficar ainda melhor. – Ele olhou para Camille e ela sorriu para ele.

Bitters rolou os olhos e jogou o saco vazio de pipoca no lixo.

- Muleques... – Murmurou antes de sumir de vista.

Camille tirou os sapatos de salto, pois seus pés estavam começando a doer. Saltos são incríveis, mas nunca se deve abusar muito deles. Eles entraram no elevador e Logan a abraçou, beijando seus cabelos macios e seu pescoço. Quando chegaram em frente a porta do 4J, eles não queriam se separar.

Camille abriu a porta e estava pronta para dizer boa noite, quando Logan a puxou para si e a beijou outra vez. Ele não queria que aquela noite terminasse nunca, era a melhor sensação do mundo tê-la em seus braços. Melhor do que a sensação de conseguir a resposta certa de um problema complicado de matemática.

Quando se afastaram, ele sabia que era hora de dizer adeus. Mas estava tudo bem, porque amanhã ele a veria. E no outro dia e no outro dia. E cada um deles seria mais inesperado do que o outro.

Camille pegou seus sapatos esquecidos no chão e ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava. O cara que fazia seu coração saltar do peito, como nas histórias de amor de Shakespeare, o melhor dramaturgo de todo os tempos. Quando Logan estava quase no fim do corredor, ela decidiu que não queria que ele fosse embora. Não agora.

Então, como se houvesse tido um lampejo de inspiração, ela gritou seu nome:

- Logan !

Ele parou de caminhar imediatamente e olhou por sobre o ombro. Camille estava parada na soleira da porta. Ele voltou até ela.

- Sim..? – Perguntou.

- Você quer entrar ?

Logan sorriu gentilmente.

- Quero.

Ela abriu mais a porta , dando passagem para que ele. O corredor voltou a ser solitário e vazio quando a porta se fechou. Mas agora, Camille se sentia como uma mocinha de cinema, pronta para viver uma história. E Logan se sentiu confiante para vivê-la ao seu lado e se surpreender com o final.

Porque ele não sabia como seria. Só sabia que seria feliz.


End file.
